


Domestic Bliss

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [114]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Week 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 2 Entry: Established RelationshipAnother late one, but is anyone complaining?





	Domestic Bliss

It was past-dinner time when Sara arrived on their apartment. She visited her mother earlier for a quick coffee, without knowing that Dinah planned an entire mother-daughter day for both of them. They had brunch, went to the spa, had a full-body massage, and dinner. She had to text Len that she’d be missing their dinner together and will probably be home after 7pm.

She opened the door, which she found unsurprisingly unlocked and proceeded to enter. With the living room and dining area empty, her next guess was the bedroom. But then, she heard the water running from the kitchen.

“I cooked,” Leonard said with his back towards her. “You should be the one washing the dishes, you know?”

Sara hugged Len from behind, noting his scent, which she loves dearly. “I missed you.”

“I’m sure you did. Now, care to help with these?” Len replied, raising a plate.

Sara shook her head. “We have a dishwasher for a reason, Len.”

“Washing these by hand is relaxing,” he replied as he continued washing the suds off the plates. “Especially since you failed to wash the dished since dinner last night. I love it when these bad boys pile up and I had to spend my wonderful evening elbow-deep in your unwashed dishes.”

Oh, this sarcastic ass. Sara bit his bicep, causing Len to groan, pretending to be hurt by it.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she responded, grabbing Leonard’s shoulders so he’s facing her. “We went to the spa today and had a body massage, so you deserve some pampering, too.”

“Oh, I better,” Len replied, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her waiting lips, soft and swift. He then turned away just as fast and proceeded to finish the washing of dishes.

Sara stepped back, frustrated with the kiss she got. “That’s it? Come on, Len. That’s all I get?”

Len opened the faucet, blocking Sara’s words. The smirk on his face all set. “Later, right?”

Sara just shook her head, ultimately deciding to step away from the man. Later, it is.

 

Once she opened the door to their bedroom, Sara received a text from Dinah. Opening it quickly, it read:

_I enjoyed spending the day with you, sweetie. Couldn’t tell you earlier ‘cause it was supposed to be a secret, but Leonard planned the day for us from brunch to dinner. He told me you’ve been saving the city non-stop and thought you deserve a break and that we deserved some quality bonding time together. Thank him for me? Love you both. Stay safe always, xMom_

 

Sara’s heart swelled and she can feel her cheeks getting warm. Immediately, she ran towards the kitchen, where Leonard had just finished his task.

“Hey Snart. I love you, you enormous sarcastic pain in the ass.”

 


End file.
